twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
SkarloeyRailway01
SkarloeyRailway01 is a Thomas user who remakes stories from 'The Railway Series', the Classic Series, annuals and once remade a season 18 episode in his series "The Wooden Railway Series". He also writes his own stories occasionally. He joined YouTube on August 13, 2010. He is one of the most popular Wooden Railway users, with over 10,000 subscribers. He has recently finished "The Wooden Railway Series" and is currently working on his live-action series, "The Engine Inspector". 'The Wooden Railway Series Episodes' Season 1 #Off the Rails #Down the Mine #Leaves #The Sad Story of Henry #Edward, Gordon and Henry #Toby and the Stout Gentleman #Thomas in Trouble #Percy and the Signal #Duck Takes Charge #Skarloey Remembers #Sir Handel #Percy Takes the Plunge #Thomas, Terrence and the Snow #Thomas and Bertie #Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady #Old Faithful #Dirty Objects #Saved from Scrap #Percy and the Trousers #Thomas Goes Fishing #Gordon Goes Foreign #Double Header #Old Iron #Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas Season 2 #Hullo Twins! #The Missing Coach #Break Van #The Deputation #Thomas Comes to Breakfast #Daisy #Bull's- Eyes #Percy's Predicament #Trucks! #Home at Last #Domeless Engines #Pop Goes the Diesel #Dirty Work #A Close Shave #Rock 'n' Roll #Special Funnel #Little Old Twins #Cows #Bertie's Chase #Thomas and the Breakdown Train #Percy and Harold #Tenders for Henry #Escape #Little Western Season 3 #Stop Thief! #Fish #Triple-Header #Donald's Duck #Resource and Segacity #Toad Stands By #Bulgy #Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party #Percy's Promise #The Diseasel #Buzz, Buzz #Wrong Road #Edward's Exploit #Steam Roller #Passengers and Polish #Gallent Old Engine #Duncan's Whistle (Adapted from Faulty Whistles and Mike's Whistle) #Percy, James and the Fruitful Day #Thomas, Percy, and the Coal #The Runaway #Better Late Than Never #Drip Tank #Percy to the Rescue #Thomas' Christmas Party Season 4 # Thomas and the Hurricane # Mountain Engine # Bad Look Out # Ghost Train # Woolly Bear # Mavis # Toby's Tightrope # Bluebells of England # Stepney's Special # Train Stops Play # Super Rescue # Bowled Out # Out of Puff # Overhaul # Sliding Scales # Henry Sees Red # Mind That Bike! # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree # Crosspatch # Bucking Bronco # Stick in the Mud # Duck and Dukes # Thomas and Trevor # Paint Pots and Queens Season 5 # Granpuff # Bulldog # You Can't Win # Sleeping Beauty # Thomas and the Evil Diesel # Scrambled Eggs # What a Picture! # Trevor Helps Out # Down The Drain # High-Speed Gordon # Smoke Screen # Fire Escape # Gordon Proves His Point # Oliver's Find # Mavis and the Lorry # Toby's Seaside Holiday # Bulstrode # Toby Takes the Road Season 6 # Patience is a Virtue # Peter Sam and the Prickly Problem # Pop Special # Sir Handel comes home # Sir Topham Hatt's Engines # Percy's Porridge # Foaming at the Funnel # Wired Up # Last Train for Christmas # James and the Balloons # Speedkiller # Sir Handel's Plan # Dirty Water # I Name This Engine... # Thomas and the Swan # Buffer Bashing # Gordon's Fire Service # Centenary (Series Finale) The Engine Inspector Episodes # Wonky Whistle # Fiery Flynn # Edward Strikes Out # Flour Power # Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure # Henry's Magic Box # Duck the Great Western Engine # What's the Matter with Series 19? # Season 1 v.s. The Adventure Begins # Thomas' Frosty Friend (Featuring MrMPS!) Trivia *SkarloeyRailway keeps himself seperate to the TWRC, instead usually interacting with the larger and more loosely held together Thomas fandom, which most people consider to be a completely different fandom. *SkarloeyRailway also is a member of SI3D Forums, and often creates routes over there in Railway Series style format. They're available at: sodorislandroutes.jimdo.com *SkarloeyRailway is the current owner of the TTTE Wikia, as well as a moderator on SiF. Category:Current Members Category:2010